Sorpresa un 14
by Jane M. Weasley
Summary: Sasuke le ayuda a Naruto a hacer sus chocolates del dia blanco, pensando que a el no le tocara nada .. pero se equivoca ..One Shot..


**Holaa**

**aqui una vez mas dando lata XP**

**dejo este fic, que hice ya hace tiempo, es SasuxNaru o eso se supone, asi que esta mas que advertido XP**

**Advertencia: Naruto no me pertenece, segun le pertenece a Kishimoto, pero todos saben que mas bien su dueño es sasuke XD..cof..**

**"Sorpresa un 14"**

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ¡¡así no se hace dobe!! Tienes que ir agregando poco a poco los pedazos de chocolate – Repetía por milésima vez Sasuke, mientras apartaba a Naruto de la gran olla donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de enormes pedazos de chocolate – ¡¡No deben de revezar el tamaño de tu cabeza!!-

- Tu sabes que no soy tan bueno en estas cosas como tu ¡¡Dattebayo!!- Se defendía Naruto mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

- ¿Solo en estas cosas? – le contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa prepotente

- ¿¡¿Que dijiste baka?!?-

- Nada dobe, mejor ve por los moldes para vaciar esto-

- Esta bien- dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba lanzando algunas maldiciones en el camino.

Sasuke lo siguió un momento con la mirada y después suspiro ¿ Que como había terminado en esta situación? Fácil .. Simplemente no se había podido resistir cuando Naruto le había pedido que le ayudara a hacer sus chocolates del día blanco por dos simples razones:

La primera: sabia que el dobe no lograría hacer otra cosa que no fuera ramen instantáneo sin terminar prendiéndole fuego a algo.

Y Segunda: No podía negarle nada a Naruto cuando este le hacia su carita de perrito abandonado.

Cosa por la cual termino en la casa de este ayudándole con los dichosos chocolates. Suspiro de nuevo mientras tomaba un cucharon y empezaba a mover el el chocolate, lo mas patético de todo es que a el no le tocaría nada de eso ya que el no le había regalado a Naruto un chocolate el mes anterior o eso se suponía ya que en la noche del 14 el le había dejado uno en su ventana mientras dormía, ya que no había tenido el valor de dárselo en el día y ahora el no recibiría uno de el a cambio, no es que le agradara lo dulce pero ..

- ¡¡Wooo Sasuke!! Vaya no lo haces nada mal, hasta pareciera que no es la primera vez que haces chocolates – Escucho decir detrás de el Sasuke iba a voltear a darle una regañiza, cuando se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba muy cerca de el lo cual hizo que se quedara mudo, Naruto levanto uno de sus brazos pasándolo a un lado de Sasuke quien al sentir la cercanía del rubio se le puso la piel chinita y cerro los ojos.

- mmm.. vaya también sabe muy rico – Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio como Naruto ya estaba mas alejado de èl, con el cucharon en la boca probando el chocolate, Naruto se había acercado para tomar el cucharon y Sasuke lo había mal interpretado.

- ¿Estas bien Sasuke? Estas todo rojo- dijo Naruto que apenas lo había volteado a ver.

- ¡¡Usoratoncachi, Te voy a matar!! –grito Sasuke a quien el corazón le seguía latiendo fuerte.

- Pero ¿por qué?- Naruto no había entendido nada y lo miraba con cada de inocente

- Olvídalo mejor ve a vaciar esto a los moldes, espero que eso si lo puedas hacer dobe y ya deja ese cucharon, no es necesario que todos se llenen de tus gérmenes- le dijo Sasuke molesto.

- Ok – dijo Naruto otra vez a regañadientes mientras dejaba el cucharon y se iba con la olla, Sasuke no sabía como podía soportar eso, desde hace tiempo se había dado cuanta que Naruto era para el algo mas que un amigo, pero no había tenido el valor de decirle acerca de lo que sentía, no sabia cual seria la reacción de este o si es que lo entendería a la primera, con lo despistado que era, así que había decidido dejarlo así, mientras se le ocurría algo.

Se volteo para empezar a recoger la cosas cuando vio el cucharon que había dejado Naruto, lo tomo y se la acerco a los labio y ahí la detuvo, mientras se quedaba perdido un momento en sus pensamientos, se había acordado de algo que alguna vez había escuchado decir a Sakura e Ino, algo de besos indirectos, se pregunto si seria algo parecido y después le dio una pequeña lamida.

- "Dios estoy actuando peor que una colegiala" – pensó, pero tal vez la verdad es que eso seria lo mas cercano que llegara a tener como un beso con Naruto y eso lo desanimaba.

- Sasuke tu … – la voz de Naruto lo tomo por sorpresa, mas que la primera vez lo cual hizo que diera un pequeño salto ¿ ya lo habría descubierto? – Tu .. – prosiguió Naruto con cara de sorpresa – ¡¡pensé que no te agradaba el chocolate!! – le dijo, Sasuke necesito sus fuerzas para no caerse de espaldas, el rubio si que era lento, eso le enfadaba, no facilitaba las cosas, pero ya estaba cansado "ahora o nunca" pensó Sasuke, así que en un momento tomo valor y atrajo a Naruto hacia el y le dio un pequeño beso.

Cuando Sasuke regreso en si pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Naruto, sabia que tal vez no reaccionaria bien y ahora seguro lo odiaría- eh .. tenias algo de Chocolate – fue lo que atino a decir, así que de inmediato dio media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida,¡¡pero que era idiota!! que excusa mas tonta ¿¿quien se la creería?? .. esta bien tal vez Naruto, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso, solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara , estaba abriendo la puerta cuando alguien la cerro detrás de el, volteo y pudo ver a Naruto.

- ¿Que quieres Dobe? – dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso? – le pregunto el rubio.

- Ya te dije tenias algo de chocolate- contesto Sasuke fríamente.

- aja y ¿quieres que me crea eso? creo que no me queda de otra mas que me las pagues – dijo Naruto, Sasuke se pego un poco mas a la puerta y cerro los ojos, seguro Naruto le daría un puñetazo, supuso que eso seria lo justó, así que espero que llegara, pero lo único que sintió fueron unos cálidos labios que cada vez iban haciendo mas presión a los suyos, ¿era lo que estaba pensando? no podía ser, pero no quería detener a comprobar si era cierto lo que estaba pasando, así que solo se entrego a aquel beso, el cual fue haciéndose más profundo, hasta que al final tuvieron que separase

-Las cosas que me haces hacer- dijo Naruto mientras sonreía

- ¿De que hablas?- dijo Sasuke, ahora el parecía ser el que no entendía.

- Hiciste que te adelantara tu regalo del 14 de marzo – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía mas

- ¿Pero como lo supiste? – pregunto Sasuke ¿como se había dado cuenta Naruto del chocolate?

- ¿Crees que no voy a saber quien me va a dejar un chocolate en mi ventana? bueno llámalo sexto sentido o algo asi- Sasuke estaba completamente rojo y al ver esto Naruto no pudo mas que reírse un poco

-¿ De que te ríes? -

- Es que te vez tan bien cuando te sonrojas- le susurro Naruto a Sasuke a quien se le puso la piel de gallina.

- ¡!Eres un Usoratonkachi!!- le dijo sasuke que ya sentía como la cara le ardia

- Pero soy tu Usoratonkachi jeje – dijo Naruto sonriendo de nuevo.

- Por eso te amo – dijo Sasuke muy quedito, lo cual hizo que ahora se sonrojara Naruto

- Lo se .. yo también te amo – le dijo mientras se volvían a dar un beso

Fin

**que tal? creo que me quedo medio raro XP**

**pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado .. dejen reviews!!! . y recibiran una de los chocolates que hicieron *o***

**Naruto: Nani? o_O**

**Jane: (dandole un codazo)**

**Naruto: _ **

**Jane: claro que si Naruto es muy compartidor XD**

**Sasuke: jmm **

**jaja gracias por leer ..saludos!!**


End file.
